New Year Wish
by ferentis
Summary: Ichigo has something he wants to share with Rukia on a New Year's eve night one shot


* * *

**_It doesn't matter if it's sun or rain  
We'll be searching for a silver plain  
After all that is said and done  
The two of us will always be one._**

I do not own bleach or any of the characters involved. Song lyrics are not mind either. Just to clear that up '_  
_

* * *

"Ichigo, where are we going?" asked Rukia. 

Ichigo had grabbed hold of her arm, forcefully dragging her away from the party. Where? She didn't know. For what reason also remained a mystery too her. All she wanted to do was enjoy herself at the party, but obviously that was out of the question.

"Trust me Rukia; this is better than the party by far. You won't regret it".

"I'll be the judge of that myself. Ichigo! Let go of my arm already!"

Rukia began trying to pull her arm out of his grip, attracting glances by their nearby friends. Ishilda looked up from where he was standing, and nodded to Ichigo when he was sure Rukia wasn't watching. His girlfriend stood next to him, giggling at how Rukia was trying to work her way out of Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo bowed his head down and whispered in Rukia's ear.

"Rukia! Would you quit making a scene already? Shessh, for once I wish you'd calm down and trust me when I say you'll like this."

She ignored him, still trying to worm her way free. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, obviously realizing that he wasn't accomplishing anything. He quickened his pace, Rukia still trying to struggle free. Fortunately for him she soon released that he was too strong for her. Sighing, Rukia gave into defeat and allowed herself to be dragged off to wherever the hell it was she was being dragged off to.

They reached the door to the balcony, and Ichigo went to open it, letting go of Rukia's arm now her protests had stopped. Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"I still can't see why we just can't stay and enjoy the party. Ishilda and Orihime put so much effort into it."

"We will. Later. Just, come on. The sooner you stop standing there sulking, the sooner you can get back to the party."

Rukia looked up at him, only to see him staring right back down at her. How could she resist those pleading eyes?

"Please?"

She sighed. She hated it when Ichigo would actually look like a kicked puppy – well, other than when he deserved to be kicked for calling her short.

"Fine. I still have no idea what's got into you though."

She turned her back and began walking out to the balcony, not looking up at Ichigo's smug grin for actually winning an argument against her for the first time. He followed out after her, closing the door quietly behind him.

The air outside was cool, not cold, but more of a refreshing chill. It didn't bother Rukia though; she loved the cold refreshing air. She breathed in, closing her eyes, feeling the air against her skin. She opened them again, the annoyance she felt toward Ichigo only a few moments ago evaporating.

"You look cold"

Rukia turned around behind her to find him leaning against a wall, looking up at the night sky above them. She smiled to herself; suddenly releasing that she had been rubbing her arms self consciously.

"Really? I don't feel that cold." She replied, turning her head forward again to look at the view in front of her.

It didn't really occur to her how cold she was feeling, not until she suddenly felt Ichigo warp his arms around her in a warm embrace. Suddenly, she felt even better than she felt only moments ago, but then she always did when Ichigo was there.

"What's with all the signs of affection, hey?" She teased. Ichigo only shrugged, not letting go of his grip around her.

"Can't I wrap my arms around the woman I care so much about?"

His comment caught her off guard. They'd been dating for a while now, but usually Ichigo wouldn't act so… well not like Ichigo around her.

Rukia noticed that Ichigo was tense. Even though he was trying to cover it up, it all screamed out at her throughout his actions; by the way he had wrapped his arms around her, the way he was standing by the wall only moments before.

"So what made you so desperate to kidnap me from the party and drag me out here on the balcony, hmm?'

Ichigo buried his face in her hair, breathing in her deep scent. For a while Rukia thought he wasn't going to reply, that the two of them were just going to stand there for forever. Not that she would have minded, it was rare for the two of them to have a quiet moment together like this.

"Ah- about that…" Ichigo began, mumbling into her hair. He pulled his head up, and he broke out of the hug to turn her around slowly so she was facing him. His hands stayed on her arms, holding her as if she was as fragile as glass. Ichigo looked down and stared at her deeply in her eyes, then laughed at the deep sense of confusion Rukia had written on her face. He pulled his arms away, and scratched the back of his neck, a move he usually took when he was nervous.

"I- well I wanted to talk to you without everyone else around".

Rukia stared questionably at him.

"You wanted to talk? Is that it?"

"Err, well," Ichigo shuffled his feet not looking her in the eye. "Well, no. Really, that wasn't all, to be completely honest with you"

"…"

Ichigo sighed, and dug deep inside his jacket pocket to find something. Rukia herself was confused; intrigued, but very much confused right now. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ichigo, whatever it is, can't you just spit it out-"

She stopped mid sentence. Ichigo had found what he was looking for, and was offering the box to her. She took it into her own hands. Any confusion she felt before had finally doubled now.

Her hands traced the gold line around the box, which was in a long, rectangle shape. A red ribbon had been tied around it, a bow lying neatly on the top. The box itself was beautiful too. It was velvet to the touch, rich in a dark blue color.

Rukia broke out of her daze when she suddenly heard Ichigo chuckling to himself. She looked up at him to see him shaking his head at her.

"Are you gunna open it, or just gaze at it??"

Rukia looked back down at the box, and began to pull on the ribbon. She was curious as to what was inside, but, she still didn't want to ruin the beautiful decoration upon the box.

Soon the ribbon was pulled off, and Rukia lifted the lid of the box. She let out a small gasp, and looked up at Ichigo to see him smiling at her, noticing the anticipation in his eyes.

"I-Ichigo…"

Rukia was speechless, to say the least. Out of the box, she pulled out with trembling hands a beautiful, blood red rose. But that wasn't what caught her eye. Some of the moon's light reflected off an object that was on the rose. It was one of the most beautiful things Rukia had ever seen.

It was a ring. A ring that held a glistening diamond inside. It was elegant, and it looked well…. perfect, like something that only came out dreams.

"I didn't know what type to get ya, there were so many there. I did see this other one, but I didn't think you'd like it so much-"

"Ichigo-"

Ichigo looked down at her, to see her eye's brimming with tears. Suddenly his face was filled with a look of shock. So many thoughts and possibilities were racing through his mind at that moment in time.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Rukia shook her head, but before Ichigo could answer, she'd fallen into his arms.

"You idiot; of course I like it! I love it…"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be confused. If she liked it so much, why was she crying?

"I love it Ichigo, and I love you."

Ichigo pulled her away at arms length and looked into her eyes again.

"So you're saying yes?"

"Yes Ichigo. I'm saying yes." Rukia answered, crashing into his arms again to hug him. She held on tightly to the rose – mostly because it still had the ring around it, but also because of the beauty in the rose itself. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair again. Everything was perfect, exactly how it should be.

They stood like that for a while, until Ichigo pulled back to put the ring on Rukia's hand. Her eyes never left the ring, her mind still spinning as to what it now meant. Once the ring was on her hand, Ichigo stood up straight and looked down at Rukia, who was still amazed by the way the light reflected off of it. She looked up and smiled back at up, and Ichigo went to kiss her.

The kiss was deep, but still gentle, holding so much meaning within. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears of happiness still rolling down her cheeks. They both could tell that the kiss held so much importance for them, that it held all the promises for the future they had ahead of them, all the good times and the bad times that they would share, together as one.

They broke apart, forgetting how cool it was outside. They were too absorbed in one another not to notice the fireworks that were now going off in the night sky. Ichigo intertwined his hand with Rukia's, and looked up at the sky with a smile on his face.

"Looks like Ishida was eager for the New Years fireworks display."

Rukia giggled, and leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She looked down at both of their hands, and smiled to herself.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his head to look at her better.

Rukia didn't turn her head back to look at him; there was no need for her too. Just being where they were now was enough for her.

"Happy New Year."

Ichigo smiled again, and went back to watching the fireworks. There was nowhere else that he would rather be then where he was in that moment. The whole world could have been ending, and he wouldn't have cared. As far as he was concerned, he had his whole world standing right beside him.

He turned his head and kissed her again, this time on top of her head.

"Happy New Year, Rukia. Love Ya."

* * *

This was my first time ever writing something like this, ha ha. I just wanted to see if I could write any kind of fluff relatively well. I have no idea weather or not I achieved it or not lol. He he, this was also my first one shot, yay me xDD Please review, don't be too hard on the crit lol ' 

gives cookies to all

* * *


End file.
